


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Three: Wounds and Scars

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Everyone has 'the scar'. Sasuke and Hinata find themselves with a moment to share theirs.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Three: Wounds and Scars

Slow, exaggerated kata take him around the training field. Like water he flows into each new pose, only to abruptly reach the end of a strike like a wave against a stone cliffside. Muscles ripple with each imaginary blow. Between the heat of the summer morning and the rigor of his routine, sweat glistens along his skin, breath deep but even through his nose. Already his shirt is abandoned, leaving him in pants, wrapped forearms and calves…and his modified hitai-ate that covers the Rinnegan. For now he’s barefoot, feeling the dirt shift beneath his feet. Something about it helps him solidify his stances.

He may not be a mission-taking shinobi any longer, but training his body helps maintain his mind. It’s harder to brood when he’s focused on the ache of his muscles and the beating of his heart. And police work still takes physical effort, even if nowhere near his full capacity.

As his father always said, your body is your most basic weapon - one you’ll never be without. Hone it like one.

Reaching the end of a sequence, he comes to a marble-like stop, holding a pose for a long moment before exhaling slowly. Drawing back into a relaxed stance, he bows to an imaginary instructor.

“…oh!”

Having already sensed her, Sasuke doesn’t react to Hinata’s startled sound. “Hyūga,” he greets, a forearm swiping at his brow, giving her a glance as he straightens.

“I…s-sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was here. I’ll just -”

“I’m finished.”

“…oh.”

Taking up his shirt, he decides to reduce it to a rag for the moment, taking off another layer of sweat until the breeze wicks away the rest. She’s avoiding looking at him directly, and he can’t help a short, curt laugh of amusement.

“…what?”

“You always so prudish, Hyūga?”

“It’s not polite to stare,” she sniffs in reply. “…and I told you, please call me Hinata. There’s too many Hyūga for you to keep track of.”

“You can look and not stare. Surely you’ve seen a bare chest before, _Hinata_.”

“I realize that. And yes, I have. Are you assuming I’m eager to see another?”

Oh, this is too much fun. Why is she so enjoyable to taunt? “Maybe I’m offended you don’t want to see  _mine_.”

That gets her to look at him, brow furrowed and clearly confused. “I…what?”

He opens his arms in a displaying gesture, snorting as she spins back around. “I’m just saying.”

She doesn’t have a retort, just staring obstinately to one side.

After a pause, Sasuke shrugs. “…all right then. I’ll just get out of your way. Unless you want a sparring partner?”

“I…wasn’t planning on it.”

“…but…?”

“…but, I wouldn’t mind it.” She gives him another glance, looking pointedly to his sweat-drenched shirt. Apparently she knows he’s not about to put it back on.

“Sorry, I don’t have a spare. Unless you want to loan me yours.”

Hinata sputters, flushing red. “W…what has gotten into you?!”

“What do you mean?”

“Y-you’re never…!” A pause, and then, “…oh, nevermind!”

He just huffs another amused snort. But when she goes oddly quiet, he pauses. “…what?”

“…I just…” She seems to hesitate, gaze caught on his chest. “…that’s…quite the scar.”

A brow perks…and then the dots connect. Ah…where Madara impaled him. Technically killed him, if only for a few moments. “…it’s from the war. From my own damn sword.”

“You…?”

“Madara took it from me. Bastard.” Hands fiddle with his shirt, which he watches with a downturned face. “Apparently I was dead for a few before the sage brought me back. Naruto, too. It’s far from the only one I’ve got, but definitely the most memorable.”

“…I see…”

“At least it’s got a notable story behind it.” A dark eye lifts questioningly. “You?”

“Eh?”

“Every shinobi has  _the scar_.”

Hinata blinks, looking thoughtful for a moment before wilting. Setting aside her gear, she (to his surprise) lifts the hem of her top, turning to showcase her left side. There, just beneath her ribs, is a large, puckered scar atop the pale plane of skin. “…when Naruto-kun was facing Pein, I…tried to intervene. Buy him some time. I was caught in a jutsu and…thrown into the ground. Then stabbed with one of those strange…black rods.”

…a memory stirs. Madara had wielded rods like that. Turned Tobirama into a pincushion with them just before he -

“It had to be healed a bit late - organs had to be tended to, first. So it’s a bit of a large scar. But as you say…it has a story.”

Stepping up, he seems to ignore her words. Instead, Sasuke considers the mark with a tilted head, fingertips reaching and feeling the rugged geography of the healed skin.

Too taken aback, Hinata doesn’t rebuke him, just…watching, eyes flickering between his hand and the faraway look in his eyes.

“…bit of a foolish thing to do, wasn’t it?”

“I had my reasons.”

Coming to a stop, he looks to her. Everyone in their generation, seems like, knows about her idolization of his blond best friend. But something about that revelation bothers him. A risk like that wasn’t calculated, it was on an emotional impulse. Sure, he’s fallen victim to the same thing, but…this is different. Even if he can’t name why. “…I guess we all do.”

Eventually her gaze breaks from his, lowering to the narrow, ropey scar sitting between his ribs. If she has to guess, there’s likely a match along his back. Forgoing her grip on her shirt, she decides to pay him the same attention, running the pad of a finger along the ridge.

He watches without comment.

“…did it hit your heart?”

“Not sure, but I’m willing to bet. Didn’t take long to take me down.”

Slowly, Hinata lets her hand drop, eyes still trained upon the mark as she seems to get lost in thought.

“…guess we’re both just harder to kill that our enemies realize.”

“…or the medics we have are better than they know.”

“…that too.”

After a lengthy pause, the atmosphere seems to shift. “W-well…this isn’t getting my training done,” Hinata offers, brow wilted and giving a small, sheepish smile. “And…I don’t want to take up any more of your time, Sasuke-kun.”

“I wouldn’t mind staying.”

“It’s all right - I’m used to having some solo training in the mornings. It sort of…helps me focus through the day.”

Sasuke nods in understanding. “I get that.” Throwing his sweaty shirt over his shoulder, he moves to collect the few things remaining: namely his shoes and a water canteen. With that, he gives her a mock salute. “See you around, Hy-…Hinata.”

His near-slip twitches her lips, but she doesn’t comment. “Ja ne, Sasuke-kun.”

“You know…at least we made some progress.”

Hinata’s brow furrows.

“You wouldn’t even  _look_  at my chest, but you ended up touching it. We’ll break you of your prudish habits, yet.” Smirking, he easily dodges a lobbed rock.

“My  _prudish habits_  are just fine, thank you v-very much!”

Chuckling to himself, Sasuke consents to leave her be, hiking back from the secluded training ground toward the village. Ugh, he needs a shower… Itching absently at his scar, he chooses to ignore the slight tingle the raised flesh still feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, safe to say I like this one a lot better xD Easier prompt, and a bit more touchy-feely…literally :3c  
> I’m still behind, but we’ll see about catching up tomorrow. Got a lot going on on my other blog, so juggling the two things is kinda hectic. But we’ll get there!


End file.
